The Aftermath
by Oraclezz
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Frozen, but what happened to Hans? This is ... the rest of the story.
1. Prologue

The official story went like this: After Anna punched Hans out of the boat and they arrive on shore, Elsa instructed the Royal Guard to fish Hans out of the fjord. He was roughly and publicly taken into custody, and thrown on a boat headed back to the Southern Isles to receive his punishment from his own family.

What the public didn't know is that boat didn't go to the Southern Isles. Instead, following Need To Know orders it took a short excursion to pick up a bunch of fisherman, and then stayed out on the water for a week before returning to Arrindelle. Under the guise of bringing in a catch, the fisherman snuck Hans into solitary confinement until Queen Elsa could decide what to do with him.

There Hans stayed for two months, all the while trying to charm the guards around his cell into letting him go. But he'd already shown his hand, and none of them fell for his act.

Then one night while the moon was high the door to his cell unexpectedly burst open, revealing a large soldier who announces he has been requested for an audience with the queen. Right away Hans begins calculating his chances as the soldier leads him through the long corridors to the throne room.

Hans knew he was going to receive his judgment that night. He prayed to gods he does not believe in that Anna will be there. She is naïve, and he could "explain" how he "regrets" his actions.

As the intimidating doors to the throne room swung open a chill hit Hans, despite the roaring fire clearly visible from the entryway. He could not, however, see his judges. He is drug roughly to the center of the room where he can finally discern that it is the Queen alone on the judgment seat. Hans' heart sinks back to where it had been resting for the last two months, his hope shattered. The guards remain beside him, and the smug smile Elsa has on her face gives Hans no reason for confidence.

Knowing there is no sense in trying hide his true self from the intuitive queen, Hans sneers at her. Queen Elsa steps calmly off the throne, but even on his level she is no less impressive. She carries herself with a relatively newfound confidence that comes with having power and authority, and knowing how to use it. Hans was overcome with jealousy, and knew that walk was what it really came down to, the visible evidence of the sincere certainty, courage, and poise he craved for himself. That is why he was willing to do anything to get a crown. So those virtues could be truly his, and not another pretense.

Hans watches Elsa as she walks slowly toward the fire. Even it seems to recoil in her presence. She stares into its mesmerizing glow, deep in thought.

After a moment of silence, Elsa begins to speak. "Anna and I have spoken at length about you. She would like to forgive and move on with her life. I, on the other hand, am not quite as ready to let it go." She turns toward Hans. "It has taken me quite a while to figure out an appropriate punishment for your crimes. You manipulated the princess into loving you, then broke her heart and left her to die, all the while plotting to kill myself, the Queen. For any of these crimes I could rightly have you beheaded, but the crime I consider most heinous is the way you hurt my sister, my closest friend."

"You're one to talk!" Spits Hans, defiant since his carefully crafted charm was no use. He could see Elsa's face darken , a crack in her composure. The room grows much colder, Hans breath becomes visible.

"You are in NO position to be taunting me right now!" Elsa hisses. Her tone makes the guards unconsciously step back, but Hans struggles to stand his ground.

Elsa turned back to the fire, composing herself. "As I was saying, that got me thinking about what Anna herself taught me. That true love melts a frozen heart. And your heart is the most frozen of all, isn't it Hans?"

He question is met with only Hans hard stare.

"That is why," Elsa continues, "I have decided to let you go. Go back where you came from, don't ever come back. And learn to love."

At that Hans cannot hide his shock. "That's it? Just like that?" He straightens up a bit, thinking this had gone much better than he expected. His old noble demeanor begins to return, his royal upbringing rearing its head again. "A very wise decision, your majesty! My country will be relieved to see me again. And your display of love has inspired me! From now on I swear..."

"I was not finished!" Elsa says firmly. "I intend to raise the stakes."

She starts to walk slowly, deliberately toward Hans, delicately removing one glove on her way. Getting the sense of her plans, Hans becomes alarmed.

"No, no, please no, Elsa you don't want to do this!" He sputters, trying to back away. Just as he turns to run the two guards catch him by the arms and hold him unwaveringly in place facing the Queen. Hans struggles against them to no avail. He continues pleading but Elsa, sure of her decision, would not be deterred.

She reaches her ungloved hand out, raising it slightly in the air and gently letting it drop until her finger rest softly on his chest.

Then, with a little half smile she presses a bolt of ice into his body.

Hans gasps and cries out in pain before collapsing to his knees, held up only by the guards' grip on his arms. He feels the cold swirling inside him, pulsing through his body before settling in his chest. His skin goes pale. He trieds to catch his breath, but he lacks the strength to stand. As he looks up at Elsa through the hair that had fallen in his face he could see a streak of white that had not been there before.

"What… have you done?" Hans demands through labored breaths.

"I have struck you with a slower moving form of the frostbite my sister had. Which means if you fail to learn how to love in 8 months' time, you will suffer the same fate you left my sister." Elsa explains.

"That is a death sentence!" Hans declares. "Why don't you kill me here or must I suffer hell before I go to it!?"

Elsa frowns at him, dissatisfied with his lack of appreciation. "I am giving you a chance to live. Love is built on honesty, selflessness, and forgiveness. Practice these things and you will delay the frostbite."

Not comforted, Hans, struggling to his feet, threatens, "Just wait till my parents, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles, learns of what you've done. They will conquer Arendelle and make me king of it!" A sudden, crippling pain emanating from his chest halts his rant. He notices another streak of his hair went white.

An almost imperceptible smirk passes across Elsa's face. "That will not save you. In fact, that is the other thing you need to know. Actions that work against love: selfishness, vengeance, and dishonesty will accelerate the process."

Unable to reply without the fear of further injuring himself, Hans seethes at Elsa.

"Guards," she commands, "escort this man outside the city and stay with him until dawn. Then leave him with some supplies for his journey. Hans, should you attempt to return to Arendelle you will not get away so easy."

The guards comply, though they feel no need to treat Hans kindly. They carelessly take a few food items from the kitchen and stuff them in a bag, heaving it on top of the load of possessions being returned to him. His horse is brought out from the stable and Hans is stuffed in a windowless carriage to ride to the gates of Arrendelle. At the gates they leave the windowless carriage and make him ride in the cart to avoid attention outside the city. The first gleams of sunlight are starting to brighten the sky as the crew trots slowly away from the city.


	2. Chapter 1

Hans had me fooled too.

Completely hoodwinked. We grew up together. I always thought he was basically a good guy. I mean, sure, he could be a bit of a jerk every now and then, but what little boy isn't? And when he came to my stable to saddle me up telling me we were going out to find his "true love" *wink, wink* I really thought this would be good for him. I thought he was finally growing up. Boy was I wrong.

And now here we are, sitting outside Arendelle, banished forever. And Hans has the gall to be indignant. After what he did.

"I took good care of the country while she was off running away from her problems. Ask anyone! And this is the thanks I get!?" A stone goes hurtling in the direction of Arendelle.

I wish I could say this wasn't a familiar situation.

"I was so close, SO CLOSE to having a country all my own! And now I'm back where I started." Hans shouts to the sky, apparently complaining to the universe.

I have to say, when Sven burst into the stables to tell us what transpired, I was shocked. That stupid buffalo was so excited, he couldn't even contain himself. Going on and on about how HE made Kristoff go back and how heroic Kristoff was and how Kristoff and Anna are "totally gonna get married and have tons of babies!" Ugh. And of course he told everyone how "evil" Hans was. Embellished the story too. I think his story included Hans 'growing fangs and sucking Anna's blood'. Naturally, since I am a good friend, I tried to defend Hans from what I thought were preposterous claims. Needless to say, that didn't go too well. I guess the Royal Fleet is not too fond of horses who defend enemies of the crown. So I spent the next two months an outcast, my own kind of prison. All because of Hans.

And he hasn't even apologized.

"Come on Cald, let's go. I'm getting cold." I guess he's done with his rant. His statement confused me though. It could not be the weather that was making him cold. In addition, he has been pacing around kicking things and throwing rocks for a half hour. Maybe he meant warm.

He's picking up the supplies the guards gave us for our trip to load them onto my carriage. I'm staring at him, hoping he will notice my irritation. He hasn't yet told me what the Queen said to him. If he does notice my annoyance, he doesn't acknowledge it. He comes around to harness me, but I don't feel like cooperating. I wait until he is just about to throw the saddle on me and then pretend I am suddenly irresistibly drawn to a small patch of grass a few paces to my left. From behind me I can hear him breathe an annoyed sigh and walk over to me.

I again wait for the familiar sound of him hefting the saddle into the air before swiftly trotting to another patch of grass. This time he groans. Perfect! His patience is wearing thin. If he refuses to recognize my frustration, he is going to feel it too. It should just take one more thing…

Hans creeps up to me slowly, pats me. Satisfied that I am not going to move again, he delicately places the saddle on my back. I allow him to strap it into place and bridle me. He takes the reins to lead me over the cart. He tugs the ropes, but I don't move. He turns to look at me in confusion. I can see the anger building in his eyes. He whistles, but that's not going to work on me. He yanks the reins harder this time. I yank back, nearly pulling him off his feet.

"Dumb horse!"

He grabs the bridles again, trying in desperation to pull me with his whole body weight. Growing tired, he starts rhythmically heaving himself against the reins in the direction of the cart. If I get the timing right on this, this could be the last straw.

YANK… one….JERK…two… and three…

On his last tug I step forward, allowing the reins enough slack to let Hans throw himself to the ground. I whiney my amusement, which makes him even angrier. As soon as he looks at me, I can see I've accomplished my purpose. He quickly hops up.

"Can we not do this right now!? This is the last thing I need after the day I've had! If you haven't noticed, it hasn't exactly been going my way!"

Oh, really? I'd say the last three months haven't gone your way.

"Heck, the last THREE MONTHS haven't gone my way!"

That's what I just said.

"First, an unsuccessful attempt to usurp the throne. Then two months in solitary. And now, thanks to the Queen, I'm sick. I'm DYING."

Wait, what? What do you mean dying?

"And she told me to go back to where I came from. She told me to go home. Obviously I can't do that!"

Ouch. That had to sting. But going back to this dying thing, how are you dying?

"So can we PLEASE not do this right now? Can we please just go find someone who doesn't know me who will give me some shelter and a nice fire to sit in front of?"

Yeah, sure, of course. And then you will tell me what the Queen did?

"THANK you." Hans supervises as I move into position. He slips the cart into the loops on my saddle and tightens them in, all the while grumbling to himself about the evil queen and how far he will have to travel to find a place to stay. He's still not answering my question though. I allow myself to muse over the possibilities. Come to think of it, he does look a bit ill. He has bags under his eyes, and his skin is a little pale. I just thought it was because his encounter with the queen shook him. Did she poison him maybe? Make him stay in the infirmary? Make him stay in the sun too long?

Or could she have used her magic? I'm not sure what she could do with it. He's clearly not an icicle. I don't see any signs of frostbite. I wonder if it has anything to do with the white streaks in his hair. I don't remember those being there before, and I doubt he aged that much in two months.

A rustle in the forest interrupts my thoughts.

A breeze, probably.

But there it is again. It's subtle, but it definitely has a pattern to it. One that I recognize. A dread starts growing from deep in my stomach, but I don't quite know why. I study the trees and bushes, looking for any indication of danger.

Hans! Quiet! I think there's something out there! He ignores me.

Over there! My wide eyes catch a glimpse of a crouching figure jumping from behind one tree to another. Then another one from behind me, I just barely see a human foot slip behind a large bush. Now I am sure, this is not good.

Hans! Look! We're not alone!

Still nothing.

HANS! Stop ignoring me, I'm serious! We are in danger! Get your sword!

"Cald! Easy boy! What is it now? Stop it, we're almost ready to go now. If you just be still we'll be on our way in a minute."

As he gazes on me, for the first time in my life I see it. The complete confusion in his eyes. He's looking at me with such a questioning face, irritated and a little tired, truly uncomprehending of my intentions. As though I were just any other animal, not the horse he trained as a colt, the one that stuck with him and dutifully took him wherever he wanted to go. My devastation was joined by a cold rush of panic as the meaning of his expression dawns on me.

He's not just ignoring me. He actually can't understand me.

Which means he won't know that behind him I can see the edge of a taut bow peeking out of the bushes, the suns rays glinting off an arrow aimed directly at him.


	3. Chapter 2

How had things gotten so screwed up? A little bit ago the guards dropped me off in at a seemingly random clearing in the woods alongside the road. The one guard roughly unlocked the chains that bound my ankles and wrists on the ride out of town, and the other dismounted my horse, Cald. I rubbed my wrists, my cheeks still burning from the shame of being seen in them in public. This was never part of the plan.

"This is as far as we take you." The one who unlocked me announced, with one hand on his sword. It was little comfort to know that even in this position, they feared what I would do. "You come within 100 yards of the city wall, you will be subject to execution. Those are the terms of your banishment. I'd wish you good luck, but then, I don't."

"Yeah. You got off easy, too easy in my opinion." The other guard added. "Any guard will consider it a privilege to carry out your sentence should you disregard our warnings." With that, they turned and travelled back down the road we came toward Arrindelle. As soon as I trusted they were far enough away that I would not provoke them, I broke down.

"I was so close, SO CLOSE to having a country all my own! And now I'm back where I started." I shout to the sky, kicking the pebbles around me. "And you know what? I took good care of that city while Elsa was having her little personal crisis. And this is how they thank me?"

With no one around to hear me, the truth was I was more angry at myself than anyone, even Elsa or the guards that hated me. I'd set out to prove to my family that I had what it takes to get a crown, and not only had I failed embarrassingly I was now left indistinguishable from the average wayfarer. With my angry energy exhausted, and now thoroughly chilled, I turned my attention to saddling Cald.

But Cald was being uncharacteristically uncooperative today, and if I didn't know better I would say he was trying to make me upset again. My level of irritation rose as he repeatedly avoided me, and with no one with me to hold the reins, I was left chasing him around. When he refused to cooperate after being saddled a volley of insults flew from my mouth.

"Stupid horse!'

My last straw broke when he knocked me off my feet. Leaping to my feet, I exploded.

"Can we not do this right now!? This is the last thing I need after the day I've had! If you haven't noticed, it hasn't exactly been going my way! First, an unsuccessful attempt to usurp the throne. Then two months in solitary. And now, thanks to the Queen, I'm sick. I'm DYING."

I don't know how this made a difference to Cald, but his attitude did seem to change. Suddenly he followed me willingly to where the carriage was and stood patiently as I moved things into place.

But once again, Cald's demeanor has changed. Cald begins braying loudly and fidgeting nervously as I attempt to finish coupling him up to the cart loaded with my possessions the guards had left with me.

My annoyance mirrors his anxiety, and both are growing. I am noticing changes even so soon after my sentence, as my frustration that once burned hot inside me now brings a bizarre iciness with it. To get the carriage hooked up is already an arduous task for one person, but without the compliance of the horse it is just about impossible. It had been a long time since I had learned how to work with horses beyond riding them, and I take a moment to study him, trying in vain to recall the ways to calm a horse. He huffs and whinnies as I struggle with him more, tugging at his reins. Just when I am about to delve into another volley of frustration fuelled insults, a sound from behind me catches my attention.

I whirl around, but there was no visible activity in the tranquil clearing we are occupying about a mile from the city gate. No, it must have been coming from the woods that surround us. An animal, perhaps? Still, though I know little about this area outside Arrindelle, I have been made aware that bands of thieves are known to prey on travelers along this road. I grope for my sword, alarmed to find it hadn't been returned to my belt. "Who's there!?" I call, not feeling patient enough to try to avoid confrontation.

With grace, a petite girl with long brown hair twisted up in a braid slips out of the wooded area. She wears clothes that easily camouflage her. She holds a bow drawn taut with an arrow aimed at my chest. Too hopeless to be concerned with the danger that arrow represents and too tired to pretend I am, I look her in the eye.

"What do you want?"

She smiles. "Oh I'm sorry Prince Pouty but I'll be asking the questions. Oh, and hands where I can see them please."

I sneer at her. This peasant obviously has no concept of who she is dealing with. I am a Noble, a prince by blood born of two royal families. She has no authority to give me orders. Still, I could hardly argue that in this situation she has the upper hand. So I comply, glaring at her silently.

My expression seems to amuse her. She laughs. "I'm pointing a weapon at you. If I wanted it to kill you it would be so easy so I suggest you be forthcoming. Tell me what you are doing in my territory."

At this I drop my head and chuckle ruefully. Quietly, but loud enough for her to hear I state "Go ahead kill me! It's not like I'll live much longer anyway." Looking at her again I inform her, "I don't know if you heard but that queen of yours gave me a death sentence. She froze my heart, I'll be dead in just a few months. Killing me now would just save me the misery."

Her expression changes immediately. She lowers her bow, relaxing her grip. "Well. Then you just saved yourself from a possibly… extra… early grave. If our Queen Elsa chose that path for you I will not change it."

"So then what do you plan to do with me?" I ask, lowering my hands yet not convinced I'm out of danger.

She thinks for a moment. Noticing my still uncoupled cart she asks, "Did you come to trade?"

"No."

She sighs. "Nothing then. I will leave you to your fate."

That's a laugh. My fate was to be king, or so I believed. Not die of exposure in the wilderness. Or of a frozen heart for that matter. '_Why, oh why did I have to choose Arrindelle?'_

I simply scoff at her. She turns to disappear back into the forest. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to gather myself. When I open them I am alone again, so I return to my earlier efforts.

Cald somehow seems calmer now, perhaps it was the girl's presence that had alarmed him. At last I successfully have prepared Cald to begin our journey.

Our journey? Our journey to where? A slight panic makes my heart race and my breathing quicken as I become aware that for the first time in a long time I do not have a plan for what to do next. That pause gives just enough time for the full weight of my situation to begin to settle upon me.

What even was the point? I was going to be dead in a few months anyway.

Where could I stay? Is there anywhere that didn't already know my face?

Would I be stuck in the wilderness, fighting off beasts like an animal for the next few months before coming to an ignominious and possibly violent end? Should I have insisted that girl end my suffering?

What do I do next!?

I come out of my thoughts when I start to feel light headed, and notice that I am beginning to hyperventilate. I close my eyes again and force myself to focus on that last question, burying my fears in the determination to take one minute at a time until I know I am in a place safe enough to formulate a plan. I concentrate on slowing my breathing. So what do I need to do, right in this very moment, to get to the next?

I retreat to the safety of physical realities as I inventory the supplies I'd been left with. I rummage through the carriage, disappointed with my meager belongings. I'd not brought much along with me when I departed the Southern Isles for Arrindelle. I hadn't had much to bring with me in the first place. I'd stayed at Inns along my route, so I didn't have bedding or shelter with me. I did bring a couple of blankets, which could make due in a pinch, but hardly a long term solution. The Queen did give orders to give me some food, but the guards were stingy. I was fortunate to have benefited from the kind of education the royal family enjoyed; since it included some military training I knew some things about survival in less than civilized conditions. Yet the supplies I had with me were even more scant than a foot soldier's. I slump against the carriage, discouraged. I was relieved to find my sword, but I can't deny the facts- I'm going to need civilization. Or people that I could work with at least. That girl proved to me that anyone could be lurking in these woods, and some may not be as polite.

The girl! Of course! Why had this not come to me before!? The girl called this her "territory" didn't she? Surely that would indicate that there were other people around. And, now that I thought about it, I found it rather surprising that she hadn't recognized me with her evident loyalty to the crown; and yet it was obvious that she didn't. Perhaps that was a sign that my portrait had not reached these outer edges. She may be able to lead me to a village that would at least have a fire by which I could warm myself.

With renewed vigor, I mount Cald, confidant I can find the girl. I know Cald is at least a descent tracker. His lineage was part of what made him such a valuable horse, as his family was known for having "noses like hounds". In fact, I know that he was related to the horse Maximus, a high ranking horse in the royal police force for the city of Corona. Two of my brothers had an unfortunate run-in with him, and wrote to us tales of the curiously strong beast that was unnaturally good at tracking shortly before their execution at the hands of Princess Rapunzel.

Once I showed him to the scent, Cald found the girl after only about twenty minutes. On our search I review what I will say to her. I'm cursing myself for not realizing her value earlier, I fear I gave too much away. She already knows I am a criminal, personally censured by the Queen herself. And worse, it was apparent she had high respect for the Queen, unlike other rogues I knew in the rural areas of the Southern Isles. But, I wonder if I could use this very fact. While undoubtedly a capable person, a look in her eyes just before she left seemed to betray a certain naïveté on her part that I recognized well.

A vaguely painful tightness begins to develop in my chest. I resolve to ignore it. I don't have time for that drama. As soon as the girl comes into view I indicate to Cald to fall back a little since I know with the cart behind us we do not travel quietly through the narrow foot paths in the forest. After a short while I can see that the girl stopped near a cave for a rest. I wanted to get a bit closer to her before my presence was known, so I pull Cald to a stop and tie him to a tree just out of sight of the cave. Realizing that if I take too great of pains to hide myself she might take me to be a threat, I walk delicately toward the rest area keeping one of my eyes on her in a discreet way.

However, to my alarm the next time I glance in her direction she was abruptly gone. I swivel my head back and forth, seeking any sign of which direction she went, but there was none. I quicken my pace up to the cave where she had been sitting to take a look around. I don't so much as set a single foot inside the cave when a knife is pressed to my throat. For a moment we stand there, still and silent. The vile young woman glares at me with aggravated confusion.

"Why did you follow me?" she demands. "And how? No one can track me."

"This is the second time today you've nearly killed me." I point out, trying to drum up my innocence with a nervous chuckle. "Earlier you didn't want me to die. Yet my horse and I require food and shelter. I hoped you would show me to a place where I can get that. Don't you owe that to your queen?"

She locks eyes with me. I try to make my eyes as relaxed and honest as they could be. In this position I can see that her eyes are a very unusual shade of icy gray, or maybe blue.

After a brief but tense lull passes she says, "I will give my life for my queen but I owe you nothing. Besides, you told me you were convicted by the queen. Why would I show you, a criminal, to a village? I suggest you leave before I do something I regret."

As I expected, she has me there. Stalling for time, I smirk at her. "So you'd regret killing me then?"

She grins. "No, only cleaning up the blood."

I examine all of her now, trying to decipher the best direction to take this. Though she worked to make her words drip with venom I could still see the youth she possessed. She couldn't be older then sixteen. I know I have to choose my words carefully, if I speak too harshly of the Queen I will lose her. But she might take well to drama in the royal house.

I start to speak, slowly. "The conviction was a personal misunderstanding. She and I had a personal affair." Realizing that if I were of interest to a queen I should explain my unkempt appearance, I continue "But when I found out I was dying, I decided to save her the pain and I ended our relationship. She didn't take well to the news and banished me. I knew it would be hard on her but her reaction… I was speaking of freezing my heart in a figurative way. You will excuse my appearance, I've already been traveling…" before I can finish the sentence the tightness in my chest that had been worsening as I was speaking hits a peak, taking away my breath. A shock of icy pain crashes through me, seeming to throb through every part of my body with every heartbeat. I start to shake and grip my chest crying out, pleading for the pain to stop. It lasts a few seconds more and then the pain subsides. Despite my physical and emotional fatigue from the ordeal I catch my breath and weakly say to the girl "You see? I'm sick." Fast thinking presses me to explain my convulsions as seizures, but I have no interest in risking another attack so soon. Instead, I just ask, "Please let me stay with you."

The girl who had twice threatened my life and moments ago was obviously skeptical about my story was gone. She'd dropped to her knees beside me and tilted her head to the side, a worried look on her face. I don't want pity but if that's what it takes to have shelter I guess I will take it. She helps me to a more comfortable position where I am supported against the cave walls and sighs.

"I guess you may. But you have to ask my brother and sister first."

_'Great,'_ I think. '_Not only will I be stuck with one person but three. And I'll have to come up with a way to convince two other people I've never met that I'm not a threat.' _But I smile at her and say, "Of course. Say, I don't think I've gotten your name."

"Mina Rae. You?"

"H…" I cover up my near mistake with a cough. "Excuse me. It's Haney. Thank you for your kindness, Mina. I just need to rest…"

She seems hesitant at first but then tells me, "Wait here. They are not far away." And walks off, getting lost in the labyrinth of tunnels for which this cave serves as an entrance. I again reposition myself and allow my head to lean backwards and rest on a rock. I close my eyes willing the residual pain out of my body.

Before I know it I hear three sets of footsteps echoing through the chamber, getting louder. And the voices belonging to those footsteps are arguing, a boy and two girls, but their words are warped by the cavern so that I can not make out what they are saying. Gradually they draw closer and come into view. Mina is now accompanied by a man much older than she and a woman that appears to be between their two ages. This newest girl is just shorter then I am and looks to be around my age. Unlike her sister she is blonde haired and has blue eyes as many of the natives do. Her attire differs starkly from that of Mina Rae, although they are both dressed for camouflage, I suddenly notice that Mina's had been carefully hand tailored to be flattering. Her sister's is strictly for practical use. The brother's appearance seems to be almost a compromise between the two girls, as he has light brown hair and a hazel color for his eyes. They all stare at me, and I stare back.

"Well, this is him." Savanah says in a chipper tone. "He's sick. I think we should help him."


End file.
